


Little Girl Woes

by Plumetta



Series: Baby makes Three [15]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie and Haymitch's little girl is jealous of something Katniss's daughter has a Grandma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl Woes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Six year old Hailey Abernathy was playing in her backyard. She heard the back door open at Aunt Katniss’s house and saw her come out with baby Petra and a strange woman. Hailey stood up and waved. 

Aunt Katniss smiled. “Hailey, come here. I want you to meet my Mom.

Hailey was surprised. She didn’t know any grownups that still had parents alive. There were only two kids in her class had grandparents.

Katniss said. “Mom, this is Haymitch’s daughter Hailey. Hailey this is my mother Mrs. Everdeen.

“Hi. Hailey said very softly.

“Hello Hailey. “You’re a very pretty little girl.

Hailey looked at the ground and mumbled. “Thank you.”

“I went to school with your father. Mrs. Everdeen said. He was in my grade.

Hailey’s eyes grew wide but she just said softly. Oh, that’s interesting.”

Katniss looked at her mother and shrugged. She said to Hailey. “Peeta is baking a cake, why don’t you ask your Dad if you can come over and make cupcakes?

“No, thank you Aunt Katniss. I’m going to go in and watch Capitol Fashions. Bye! She turned around and ran into the house.

Katniss called after her. “Hailey, Capitol Fashions isn’t on until…. She shook her head “That was weird.”

Her mother smiled. “Katniss a lot of kids are shy. Haymitch was reserved as a child.

Katniss laughed. “I can’t imagine him as a child. Hailey’s not shy, she’s a mini Effie. When her parents bring her to the stores or the Hob she chats up a storm with everyone. That’s just not like her.

Hailey went up to her room and sulked. She didn’t know why but she was really angry with Petra’s Grandma. When Mommy told her to come down for lunch she said she wasn’t hungry yet and would come down later.

Mommy came up in a half hour asking if she had a tummy ache. She said. “Mommy, I’m just not myself.

She played quietly in her room until mid-afternoon when she heard her Daddy wake up. He didn’t sleep much at night and tended to take long naps in the day. She opened her door so she could hear Mommy and Daddy talking in their room.

“She says she’s not herself.

“Not herself? Daddy asked. “What the hell does that mean? Is she sick?

“She says it’s not her stomach but she doesn’t want to eat.

Hailey closed the door and went back on the bed. She didn’t want to get caught eavesdropping. Mommy said it was very rude.

She was startled when the door opened without a knock. She frowned at her father and said.

“Mommy says doors are closed for a reason and it’s polite to knock.

Her father shrugged. “Mommy’s right. I didn’t know my little girl needed so much privacy but I’ll knock from now on. He waved her over. “Come here.”

She got off the bed, walked across the room and stood in front of him. He looked surprised. She usually hugged or kissed him when he woke up. He pressed his rough hands on her forehead, cheeks and behind her ears. “You don’t have a fever.” He said.

Hailey was confused. “Daddy, you need a thermometer to tell a fever.

He sat in the rocking chair near her bed. “My Mom didn’t, she always felt our face. What’s going on with you? You’re cranky bordering on bratty.

“I’m not being bratty.” Hailey said seriously. “I’m just….not myself.

“That’s what Mommy said. What does that mean?

Hailey frowned. She heard Mommy’s sister often say she wasn’t herself but she didn’t know what it meant either. “I’m just…..I don’t know.

“Well, you need to improve your attitude before dinner. Peeta invited us over to his house.

“I don’t feel like going.” Hailey said. “Can I stay with a babysitter?

He let out a chuckle. “Your babysitters are Peeta or Katniss so….the answer to that is No. 

“There are other babysitters, Daddy. My friend Laurel’s big sister babysits a lot of kids. She’s fourteen.

“I don’t know Laurel’s sister so you’re coming with us. You usually love visiting Peeta and Katniss. Is it the baby? He asked.

She shook her head a little too quickly.

Haymitch softened a little. “You know I’d understand if you were a little jealous. You’re not the baby any more but you’re still my baby and…

“I’m not jealous of Petra.” Hailey snapped.

He glared at her. “Hailey Euphemia Trinket Abernathy, I don’t know who you think it’s all right to take that tone with but it’s not your father. 

 

“I’m sorry Daddy.”

“Apology accepted but I want you to tell me what’s bothering you right now.

Hailey chewed her lip. She really didn’t want to talk about it but she knew Daddy would not leave this room without an answer.

“I met Petra’s grandmother today. 

“Oh, I thought she was just arriving today. So what’s wrong? 

Hailey’s eyes started to water. “I didn’t know Petra had a Grandma. I thought Aunt Katniss was like everyone else and didn’t have parents and I didn’t know her mother was….was…

“Was what?” Haymitch asked.

“Your age, she said she went to school with you.”

“Yeah, she did. I didn’t know her that well she was from town and I was from the Seam but….

“Daddy……Aunt Katniss has a Mommy that’s your age. Aunt Katniss is a grownup and I’m just….

Haymitch pulled his daughter on his lap. ‘Oh, so that’s what’s bothering you, my age? Sweetheart, Mommy and Daddy didn’t get married till they were a lot older than most people so we’re older than your friends parents but….

Hailey shook her head. ‘I’m not upset about your age Daddy. You and Mommy have explained all that before. I don’t think it’s fair that I don’t have any grandparents and because you and Mommy are older my kids might not have any grandparents. It’s not fair that Petra has such a young Grandma and you might….you might….

He started to rock in the chair with her. “Shhh….Shhh Hailey, I could live to be ninety or die tomorrow.

“Don’t say that Daddy. Mommy and I need you.”

“I know, I know and I don’t think I’m going to die for a really long time. What I’m saying is Mom and I could live a long time and have great grandchildren.

“Why wouldn’t your grandchildren be great? Hailey asked indignantly. “Do you think I’d be a bad Mommy because I broke my doll?

He laughed. “No Sweetheart. You’ll be a wonderful Mommy when the time is right. Great grandchildren are your children’s grandchildren.

“No one is that old.”

“I had a Great Grandpa until I was four. Haymitch said. My grandparents died in a fire so they probably would have lived to be old too.

“Really?”

“Really so there’s no reason to think I’m going to die anytime soon.

“I know your Daddy died when you were a little boy in an accident. How old was your Mommy, my Grandma when she died?

“It doesn’t matter how old she was Sweetheart, she didn’t die of sickness either.

“There were a lot of accidents in your family Daddy.

Haymitch just nodded and changed the subject. Now it’s too late for lunch but ask Mommy to give you some fruit because we’re leaving in an hour.

“Did your Mommy use your middle name when she was mad? Hailey asked.

He smiled. “No. I don’t have a middle name. Haymitch Abernathy is long enough.

“Do you have a second last name? Like Trinket?

‘No. That’s a custom from the Capitol. Here in 12 kids usually just have the father’s last name.

“But I have two names and so does Petra. 

“Does she? Haymitch asked.

“She is Petra Primrose Everdeen Mellark. Uncle Peeta told me. So it can’t just be a Capitol custom because they aren’t from the Capitol.

“Maybe they just like giving their kids long names to yell when they’re naughty.

“Daddy, don’t be silly.

He ruffled her hair. “It got your attention.


End file.
